1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image displaying device capable of being applied as a glass type displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there has been developed an image displaying device having a liquid crystal panel. This type of image displaying device is operated such that a main body of the device is installed at a face surface of a user and an image projected on a pair of liquid crystal panels arranged within the main body of the device is seen with right and left eyes.
However, if the aforesaid image displaying device is set at a user's face and used, a face width of an individual is different from each other, resulting in that it has been quite difficult to align the right and left eyes of the user with a pair of liquid crystal panels arranged within the main body of the device.
In view of the above disadvantage, the present invention may provide an image displaying device capable of being aligned with an individual user's face, in particular, all users faces.